Spats
A crossover between The Proud Family and Lilo & Stitch. The Prouds pack their bags for a Hawaiian vacation. Lilo prepares for the grand re-opening of Jumba & Pleakley's Bed Not Breakfast and eagerly awaits the arrival of their scheduled guests - Mr. Cooper, a reviewer for Relaxing Times Magazine, and the Proud Family who are attending Wizard Kelly's "Smack-up Throw-down Hawaiian Style Y'all". While trying to impress Mr. Cooper, arguments ensue when Suga Mama accidentally activates Experiment 397, "Spats" causing friction among all. It's up to Penny and Lilo to find the cure. Episode Summary When the Proud Family arrives in Kauai for a vacation, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley invite them to stay at their makeshift hotel called "Jumba & Pleakley's Bed & Not Breakfast". Penny Proud gets more acquainted with Lilo and Stitch, while Oscar Proud complains about the hotel's accommodations. Later, Suga Mama soaks herself in a hot tub, while her dog Puff sleeps on a throw rug. Meanwhile, a squirrel appears inside one of the windows of Jumba's ship and discovers 397's experiment pod. The squirrel mistakes the pod for a nut and attempts to eat it. When it finds out it could not eat the pod, the squirrel throws it into a bowl of bath bombs. Shortly after, Suga Mama reaches for a bath bomb, but takes out 397's pod instead. Mistaking the experiment pod for a bath bomb, Suga Mama drops the pod into the bathtub, activating 397. 397 then zaps the squirrel and Puff, causing the two animals to fight. 397 later causes more mischief around the town by zapping many pairs who end up fighting with each other. His victims include Oscar and Trudy Proud, BeBe and CeCe, Jumba and Mr. Cooper, Lilo and Penny, and Gantu and Suga Mama. Stitch and Pleakley remain the only individuals to not be zapped by 397's argument ray. Meanwhile, Stitch notices 397 being pursued by Gantu. However, 397 manages to evade both Gantu and Stitch, and eventually hitches a ride in the back of a jeep that Pleakley is driving. 397 then teases Stitch when he is unable to catch up with the jeep. After making a vain attempt to break up Penny and Lilo's conflict, Stitch chases after 397 and forcibly takes the squabbling girls with him. Later, Stitch tracks 397 down to a wrestling match, where the two face off on the roof of the arena. After a long battle between both experiments, 397 falls off the roof and into Penny's arms. She is angered by 397's presence at first, but after noticing the experiment's cuteness, she starts to soften up. When Penny tries to talk to Lilo, the latter still wants to fight with her. Fortunately, Penny manages to resist her urge to fight by counting to ten and then convinces Lilo to do the same, which she does. After Lilo and Penny make up, the former relieves the other brawling pairs by telling everyone through an overhead microphone to count to ten after Gantu, who has been wrestling with Suga Mama the whole time, went down for the count. 397, named Spats, is then saved from Gantu, who has been after the experiment and tried to take Spats away from Penny at one point. The next day, Lilo and Stitch find Spats a one true place with Wizard Kelly. He uses Spats to make his international wrestlers fight more convincingly. Penny mentions to Lilo about having a perfect report to write for her school, and she, along with the rest of the Proud Family, leave on good terms. Cast *Lilo Pelekai - Daveigh Chase *Stitch - Chris Sanders *Nani Pelekai -Tia Carrera *Pleaky - Kevin McDonald *Jumba Jookiba - David Ogden Stires *Gantu - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. Hamsterveill - Jeff Bennett *David Kenewa - Jason Scott Lee *Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson - Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker - Trudy Proud *Joe Mary Payton - Suga Mama *Tara Strong - Bebe Proud, Cece Proud, and Puff the Dog Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes